


Intro to Jax

by dannistuck



Series: Murder Darlings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lil bit a spice, Gen, No murder this time, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannistuck/pseuds/dannistuck
Summary: He's everything your mother told you to stay away from. He's the sin church forced out of your mind. He's the gold you wish you could have against your skin. Except he's there, he's against your skin.





	Intro to Jax

There's a boy, he's terrifying. Rough edges and anger. Something out of a horror movie, but not the monster. The boy who lives. Tough and ready for a fight. Strong and wild. He smirks at you. You feel your heart skip a beat. Typically boys aren't your first choice, but he's, him. 

When he walks up your body feels a bit weak, knees practically giving out. You're never this weak, but he's there to catch you as you fall. In a way. He isn't catching you as you fall for him. He talks with a gentle smoothness that crawls under your skin because it feels too good to be true. It feels unnaturally heaven like, for a boy who's leading you to a world of sin.

You follow him home. This isn't creepy, in fact he asks you to come. You know what's coming next. As soon as the door closes behind him he's kissing you, rough like the callouses on his skilled fingers. He's everything your mother told you to stay away from. He's the sin church forced out of your mind. He's the gold you wish you could have against your skin. Except he's there, he's against your skin. He's hot to the touch and yet you know your skin is hotter. 

Everything about this feels like a whirlwind, from the moment you met him to the moment you wake up tied down and begging for your life. He laughs and it sounds dark and dangerous and you hate what it does to you. The way it makes your body pulse with interest. You hate it. So why do you want more?

You beg for more. More. More. More. He gives you nothing but a cold look. You say you'll die without him. He says good. He leaves you alone. Tied up. Sobbing. Waiting. He doesn't come back. You don't know why this makes you so sad. When you're finally found, you don't say who did this to you. You don't want to get him in trouble. You just want him. You just want Jaxon.


End file.
